Interrogation
by Incredibleintruder
Summary: What did happen between the moment when Sonic was captured by G.U.N and when he escaped in Sonic Adventure 2? What was Rouge's role in all of this?
1. Interrogation

Interrogation

The room was poorly lit. As far as he could see, Sonic could not perceive much of anything, his eyesight adjusting itself to the low amount of light that came from a light bulb above him. Seeing a metal floor under him, he began to wonder just who had captured him.

He had no shortage of enemies these days, as there seemed to be a ruckus where everyone thought of him as a criminal thanks to another hedgehog just like him. Apparently, that hedgehog had robbed a bank or something, stealing a chaos emerald in the process, which made him the target of many people. Perhaps it was Eggman that finally managed to capture him during his sleep?

Hearing some footsteps coming to his position, he tried to get away. Noticing that he was currently tied to a chair that was securely bolted to the floor, Sonic knew that he would have to wait for an opportunity or something else. He was confident that he could get away, but he had to get some answers first.

The footsteps getting nearer, Sonic could distinguish a female figure, someone who was definitely older than 18 from what he could see. Her hips swaying with each step she took, it was clear that she was playing the seductress game, taking her time with each step, as if she knew he could distinguish her form from afar.

Coming into the light, Sonic could see just who it was, but could not recognize who this woman was. In front of him stood a female bat dressed in skin tight black body suit with a large pink-hearted breast plate. She wore some heavy make-up and seemed to know just how attractive she actually was, smiling with her pretty lips in a seductive manner.

-So, you are the famous Sonic the hedgehog. I daresay I am not disappointed by what I'm seeing so far...

Even her voice was dripping seduction. In normal circumstances, Sonic would have humored that behaviour, but his current predicament made a poor conversation partner of him.

-Who are you? Where Am I?

The bat, now much closer to him, bent a little bit toward him, looking in his eyes. Doing so, she revealed a little bit of her cleavage to him, a wondrous sight to the hedgehog.

-My name is Rouge. The bat. You are currently in a G.U.N facility, in a questioning room. The reasons for this capture are obvious, of course, but allow me to make sure you know that you will reveal all that you know about how you robbed that bank. I guarantee it.

Seeing a touch of arrogance in her voice, Sonic disliked how sure she was that he would spill the bean on something he had not even done. He had nothing to do with that and they would know it.

-Look, lady. I did not rob this bank at all. Did you check if I have a chaos emerald when you captured me? I know I did not have one, so you can torture me all you want, but...

Getting interrupted by the sound of Rouge laughing, Sonic was puzzled. Why was she giggling at the thought of him being tortured or him being innocent?

-Ah...silly hedgehog. I do not believe in torture and we do not do things this way here. Believe me when I say that seeing someone in utter pain is much more troublesome for us. We prefer other methods...

Getting really close to him as she said this, Rouge could see that Sonic was shying away from her. All of his expressions and mannerisms did was try to hide that he was slightly attracted to her. Giggling once more in a cute way, Rouge could not help herself as she enjoyed the moment. This would be something to remember.

Sonic, uncomfortable in many ways, dared not play into the game of this alluring woman. Sure, she was pretty, but who knew what kind of plans she had for him? At least, he had gotten some information from her, which was a start.

Rouge, standing up straight, pointed a finger at him, smiling in the same seductive way as usual, yet this time there seemed to be some anticipation, as if she had been waiting for that particular moment. Sonic, bracing himself for whatever she would do, stood ready for any surprise coming for her.

-Charm ray...

As she said that, a pink heart-shaped beam came from her finger, hitting Sonic right in his eyes. Unaware of what this was supposed to do, Sonic felt very warm now as his heart began beating a little faster. It was a nice feeling, covering his entire body as he could not understand why that bat did this exactly.

Looking at her in stupefaction, he began seeing her in a whole new light, as her beauty seemed radiant now. He had found her somewhat attractive before, but now his eyes had been opened on her obvious and impossible sexiness. His eyes wide open, he could not fathom how lovely she was now, unable to even avert his gaze away from her splendid form.

Rouge, smiling in triumph, knew that her charm ray had done the trick on this famous blue hedgehog. The technique she had used multiplied the attraction that people had to her, so if someone did find her beautiful, they would be absolutely smitten with her when hit by the charm ray. Seeing his reaction, he had definitely been attracted when he first saw her. Looking at him, she could see something standing out, as his member was rock hard in front of her.

Seeming unashamed that his member had revealed itself fully before the sexy Rouge, Sonic ached for anything from the alluring bat. A touch, hearing her voice, a kiss, anything would satisfy him right now.

Rouge, getting on with her plan, grabbed a jeweled pendant out of her cleavage as she showed it to him.

-Sonic, my dearest. Would you be so kind as to look at my beautiful pendant? It would please me so much if your eyes would fix on it.

Her honeyed voice reaching him, Sonic could not even perceive the possibility of refusing this request. His eyes now locked on the beautiful pendant, he waited for something to happen, for Rouge to tell him what would please her now.

Rouge, pleased that he was complying, began swinging it back and forth before his eyes, swinging it from right to left in a slow, yet steady pace. Bringing it close to his eyes, she positioned herself so that his vision would be filled by her face, her cleavage and the pendant.

Caught in the paradisiacal vision before his very eyes, Sonic did as the pretty Rouge asked of him, following the pendant with both eyes. The sapphire shining in the light caught his attention multiple times, but he knew not on what to concentrate more, as the lovely Rouge kept on looking at him with a look that could melt anyone's heart.

-That's good, Sonic. Just keep on looking at the pendant as it swings back and forth...back and forth...baaaack...aaaand...fooorth...

The pendant getting most of his attention, Sonic could not fail to see that the arc it made always connected his sight to her cleavage, hardening his erection even further. There was something quite relaxing, yet erotic about his situation and he could not wait for more of this.

-Good boy. Continue staring at the pendant and listen to my beautiful voice. It would make me very happy if you relaxed and listened to me as you continue staring at the pendant.

How could he not? That voice was haunting him with the sheer allure of her tone. Her voice made him want to please her in so many ways, it was uncanny. Beginning to relax, his body began getting limp as the only place that was still tense was his erect member, aching for contact.

-Yes. You are making me very happy now. I have a thing for completely hypnotised boys, you know. You falling under my power is something very arousing to me. It makes me want to do naughty things such as this.

Unprepared for any action by the sexy Rouge, Sonic gasped as he felt her handle his penis, feeling her delicate, yet firm touch. Sensing that she was merely teasing him now, he was grateful nonetheless, as any contact from this gorgeous woman was very much welcome.

-You liked that, didn't you? This is what happens to good boys who submit, who wants to be hypnotized by my beauty and the pendant. You want to please me, don't you?

Sonic, still moaning at the mere contact of her hand on his rod, felt the need to answer her, to make sure she knew how much he desired this.

-Y-Y-Yes!

-Then let your mind grow weaker and your will become mine, for I want to claim you under my power. Do this and there will be a great reward.

Finishing her sentence, she made him know she meant business, beginning to jerk him off slowly with her unoccupied hand. His reaction made her giggle once more, as his gasps and moans were so satisfying to hear. The heroic and cool blue hedgehog, caught in her sexy spell with no chance to ever come back from it. This was too good to be true.

Between his various pleasant reactions to what Rouge was doing, Sonic knew that this was a golden opportunity. If he said yes, she would be most pleased and would give him that reward now. Even better, perhaps she'd let him be with her once he submitted. Caught in the sexy trance she had developed, Sonic knew what his deepest wish was.

-I-I-I submit. I want to be your hypnotized slave! I want to submit and obey you, my mistress!

Smiling at what she heard, Rouge was satisfied, knowing just what she had achieved.

-Wonderful, my slave. Now, here comes the reward.

Jerking him off at a much faster pace now, she began to truly upgrade the routine as she gave long strokes with her hand, casually pressing on the tip to satisfy him more. This prompted several reactions from the pleasured and enslaved hedgehog who could not believe his lucky situation. Getting caught in the moment, Sonic was much too enthralled to process what had happened to him. Now too much under to properly care, he basked in the pleasure offered by his mistress, on the verge of releasing thanks to her.

-Now, be a good slave and cum for your mistress. Release all your tension and doubts and become my thing, it is an order.

His body obeying the command, Sonic exploded as his seed went to the metallic floor. Panting after such a sexual stimulus, Sonic looked once more at Rouge, his mistress. Even though the charm ray effect was long gone, he had been caught in her hypnotic web now, helpless before her charm and presence.

-Now, my slave. I want you to obey me without any question. I am your mistress and you owe me your complete devotion, loyalty and respect.

-I understand, my mistress. I am yours to command.

-Very well, now answer me this. Did you truly rob the Metro Bank, stealing a chaos emerald in the process?

-No, my mistress. I did not.

Unsurprised by this answer, Rouge knew that he could certainly not lie to her now. Seeing his blank stare and his huge smile on his face, she knew he had been utterly hypnotized by her powerful techniques and charm.

-I will be back, my slave. Think of me until I'm back to bask you in my loveliness.

Getting away from the room, Rouge opened the door covered in darkness, looking at the two agents that had been monitoring the interrogation and induction.

-You've heard it, he's innocent. He's not the one we're searching for.

One of the agents, named Bill, went toward her with his report paper filled.

-Yeah, we'll have to send the tape to the superiors, but you did quite the number on him. I do believe he is really under your spell now and incapable of lying.

The other agent, named Fred, rose up from his chair to rejoin Rouge and Bill. Looking a bit annoyed, Rouge could see that he had hoped that Sonic had been the culprit.

-This returns us to the very beginning. If he's not the hedgehog we're looking for, then who is it?

Rouge, as puzzled as her fellow agents, pondered for a solution. As she thought about the various ways this case could go, an idea popped in her mind, one that could solve all of their problems.

-Why don't we use Sonic here?

Bill and Fred, confused, looked at Rouge with curiosity.

-See, he is now under my spell, ready to do anything I ask of him. I say I input some trigger words and implement a way to communicate with him and release him.

Fred, catching on, saw the potential in the idea as he nodded in agreement. Bill, however, was not so quick, as he continued his curious look at Rouge.

-How would that advance us?

-If we release him, he's going to go after the criminal in question and after the chaos emeralds, saving us the trouble to search for all of this. Believe me, the chaos emeralds are dangerous and G.U.N should safeguard them from evil hands. By releasing Sonic like this, we will have his position and all the information we need directly from him. We just need to make sure that I can always be in position to put him back under so that he can tell us his progress and give us what we need.

Bill, seeing the potential of the plan, agreed to what Rouge said.

-Alright, Rouge. We just need to make sure he does not remember any of this. Even better, we need to hide G.U.N's involvement in this affair, so we can cover it all up by saying he's escaped. That way, no one will suspect that he is under heavy mind-control by one of our agents. Go and implement the triggers while me and Fred work the smaller details.

Returning quickly to the darker room, Rouge could still see that sonic was smiling goofily, no doubt he was thinking about her in sensuous ways. Approaching him once more, his reaction was to bow his head before her.

-Welcome back, mistress Rouge.

Not losing any time, Rouge knew exactly what she'd implement and ask of him.

-Hello again, my slave. I have some very specific instructions for you and I want you to follow them.

-As you wish, mistress.

-Whenever you hear the words ''sexy bat mistress online'', you will return to this very state of mind, deeply hypnotized and willing to obey my commands. Is that understood?

-When you say ''sexy bat mistress online'', I will become hypnotized once more, ready to obey you.

-Good slave. Your trance will always be deeply rooted in your subconscious, never letting go of the fact that I am your mistress and that you are my slave. Now, when we are gone from this place, you will have no memories of ever being hypnotized, nor will you remember me. It is only when you return to your trance that you will remember such things, whenever I tell you to.

-I understand perfectly, mistress.

Finishing this, Bill entered, knowing that his presence would not perturb the state of mind Sonic was in.

-All right Rouge. We'll transport him by helicopter above the city and we'll let him escape from there. We have agents there that were told not to harm him, yet make it look like we are against him. That way, our involvement in his hypnotized state will never be revealed to the public.

-Thank you Bill.

Rouge, ready to unleash her hypnotized blue hedgehog in the wild, looked at him for a final time.

-Now, two agents will drag you to a helicopter. Do not resist them and comply with what they will say. When you are above the city in the same helicopter, you will forget everything that happened here and you will not question how G.U.N managed to capture you. You will escape and run away then, is that understood?

-Yes, mistress.

Hearing his confirmation, Sonic was soon picked up by Bill and Fred as he was carried without any resistance to the upper levels of the G.U.N facility. Rouge, still pleased that she had managed to put someone as notable as Sonic the hedgehog under her spell, merely needed to wait now, as her slave would surely come to some great information soon...


	2. Information

Information

The forest was very calm, a true haven of serenity. This was what Sonic needed after all that trouble with the G.U.N agency that started when someone like him had stolen a chaos emerald from a bank. He had escaped, but it seemed that this agency had not wasted a single resource in trying to capture him once more.

It made days since he had gone away from them and he was getting tired, both figuratively and literally. Machines, Eggman, G.U.N, everything seemed to be set against him to make sure he'd never get any rest at all. Of course, during the large period of time that he had been running, escaping and fighting, he had learned a thing or two about just who or what was involved in this bizarre affair.

Having met his friends and allies, they were ready to clear his name and take the fight to those who were vying to pose as much trouble to the poor hedgehog. There was Tails with his genius intellect and his machine alongside Knuckles with his strength, tagging along as he was supposed to retrieve the broken Master Emerald that had been shattered thanks to Eggman's tampering.

Resting alongside a tree in the large Green Forest, Sonic wanted to take a nap, away from Tails who was working on his robot-plane thing and Knuckles who was snoring loudly. His aching legs on the ground, he leaned his back on the large bark of a huge tree, ready to slumber for a bit.

As soon as he was ready to close his eyes, a small sound seemed to resonate in his skull, one that was like a small radio. Curious about this, he wondered if this was something that Tails was doing. About to rise up from his position, a voice could be heard from the strange sound in his skull.

-...Sexy bat mistress online...

Hearing this, a very vivid memory returned to Sonic, one where a superb female bat named Rouge had used her stunning body and hypnotic skills to make him her slave. The various thoughts of submission and devotion filling his brain once more, Sonic began to smile as his eyelids became half-closed, his eyes glazing over as his great trance washed over him once more.

His reaction to the trigger words being very apparent, he was absolutely mindless now, lost in the bliss that had been installed in his subconscious by his mistress. Thankfully for him, the sound of flapping wings could be heard as his lovely mistress landed near him. He had no idea for how long she had been there, but he very grateful to be able to see her one more time. Setting his sight on her beauty, Sonic waited for anything to come out of her alluring mouth, for her lips to move and speak of commands and questions to justify her presence and his existence.

Fortunately for him, Rouge knew very well what she wanted, as she gave him a smile that melted his heart and mind to mush, bending over in a curious, yet utterly sexy pose.

-My dear little slave! Did you miss your mistress?

-Yes. More than I can say, my mistress.

Pleased that the triggers were still very strong in his subconscious, Rouge teased him a little bit as she walked around sexily; swaying her hips with each step she took. She could not resist doing so, loving the fact that this man could not help himself in his hypnotic state created solely by hers truly.

-That's good to hear. Now, listen carefully for I have some small things to ask of you.

-Anything for you, mistress.

-I have been following your progress and travels for quite a while now and I would like to know if you ever knew just who was behind the thievery of the chaos emerald from that bank?

-Of course, my mistress. It seems that another hedgehog has been mistaken for me, a black and red hedgehog to be exact. From what I have gathered, he's working with Dr. Eggman and they do seem to need the chaos emeralds to do whatever evil things they plan to do.

The confirmation of Dr. Robotnik manifestation in this whole operation made it all the more important to G.U.N now, as the bad doctor had been in their most wanted list for a good chunk of time now. They were thankful that Sonic had always made it his priority to stop him from causing chaos, yet it was always a bit humiliating that an anthropomorphic animal known for his stubbornness and dislike of authority like him always saved the day when other organisations failed to act before he finished. This time, G.U.N would save the day and safeguard the rest of humanity from powers that should never have been in the hands of anyone.

The retrieval of the chaos emeralds was crucial, as those stones contained unknown quantity of power that could decimate cities and kill hundreds of innocents if they were in the wrong hand. As their name suggested, their very nature was to appear out of nowhere and cause trouble, which was why G.U.N needed to retrieve them and then stash them in a place where they could be no trouble to anyone. For this, they needed to gain the Master Emerald as well, which was the primary mission that Rouge had undertook ever since they had learned that Dr. Robotnik had shattered it to an unknown number of pieces. Now that she knew that the two incidents were related in some way, Rouge needed to contact her home base.

-My dear slave. I will be back to you shortly. In the meantime, I allow you to masturbate while thinking of me as a reward for answering my question.

Sonic, considering this as both a privilege and a command, happily obeyed as he grabbed his growing erection with his right hand, pumping firmly as he breathed hardly. The look on his face was priceless, as he no doubt fantasized about her in various perverse ways while he handled his penis in such a vigorous way. Moving away from his sight, she contacted her home base.

-Rouge to HQ. Do you copy?

-We copy. What's your status?

Hearing the voice of Bill in her small earpiece, Rouge sat down as she would have much to say to him.

-I have some new information on the whole emerald situation, taken straight from the hedgehog.

-Very well. We'll register this conversation to make sure we don't miss a single thing. Go on ahead, agent Rouge.

-Okay. It seems that the culprit on the whole Metro bank thievery was another hedgehog, one that is black and red in color. It seems that he is working with Dr. Robotnik for yet unknown reasons.

-Do you think this has any connection to your primary mission?

-Yeah. If Robotnik wanted the Master Emerald and had this hedgehog steal a chaos emerald, I think it's safe to assume that he wants the other six and that he planned to do something with all this power.

-Any other intel on this hedgehog?

-Negative. Beside his appearance, Sonic does not know anything more about the subject.

-What is Sonic doing right now? Are his triggers still responsive?

-Oh believe me...they are still very strong. I am currently making sure he still thinks of me in...flattering ways to strengthen my hold on his mind.

-...I see. Well, it seems that your plan is still going smoothly. Many of the guys here find it simply hilarious to think that Sonic is actually under your power and...

As she listened to her colleague and his small-talk, Rouge began hearing footsteps coming near. Getting her head back into the game, she stopped relaxing as she finished her conversation.

-There's trouble coming near. I'm severing the connection.

Concluding her report, Rouge stealthily looked at who could have approached the area. Catching a quick glimpse, she saw that it was that two-tailed fox named Miles Prowler, more commonly nicknamed ''Tails'' in the files. Having read those said files, she knew what to expect: genius kid with a penchant for technology, friend to Sonic the hedgehog and someone who had gained quite some renown with his papers on aerial technology and on robotics. Seeing that he was very near, she could not help herself but panic a bit as she saw him being utterly confused about the fact that his friend was doing something about his penis and that a white liquid seemed to pour out to the satisfaction of the hedgehog. He was a genius, but he was also a kid, which meant that he most probably did not know anything about sexuality, or at least nothing close to his own yet.

Seeing a way out of this unfortunate situation, Rouge would need to play the part quite well. Getting her head around what she saw the only exit available to this situation, she began to shout.

-Is there anyone near? I fear we're in the middle of an experiment here; could the person please come near my position to not interfere with the results?

Tails, twice as confused now that he heard a woman's voice coming from behind a near tree, moved toward the voice, unsure what this was all about. Doing so, he met a bat lady, one that seemed a little bit embarrassed at the fact that he was there.

-I am sorry if I startled you, but I am in the middle of a very important research on hypnosis and it is vital that...say, aren't you Miles Prowler?

Tails, dumbfounded that this woman actually knew who he was, was at a lost, as he never ever met her once in his life.

-Oh sorry, I am quite bad at introducing myself. I am called Rouge and I am a hypnotherapist, one without much renown I am afraid. As to the why I am aware of who you are, let's say that your published research on some popular scientific websites have become quite the thing on pretty much every scientific mind in the world, even in the more psychological and medical domains.

Unaware that he had become a small celebrity, Tails knew not how to respond to such a thing. A little bit embarrassed, he tried to stay humble, even though this woman knew who he was because of something he had done a long time ago.

-You see, none could ever understand how a young fox like you could have deciphered and understood such complex machinery all on your lonesome. Truly, you have been quite the mystery and center of interest of many people for quite some time. It is an honor, sir.

Happy that someone like her actually called him sir, Tails almost forgot about the incident with Sonic, yet quickly got back to it.

-So, excuse-me Rouge, but could you perhaps explain to me what my friend is doing there? He seems to not control his actions, yet he also seems to absolutely enjoy this strange action he is doing right now.

Pleased to see that even though he was a genius, Miles Prowler was also quite naive, Rouge knew that playing with his ego a bit would do wonder. Smiling at the mention of her hypnosis on Sonic, she answered as naturally as possible.

-This situation that you see is actually Sonic doing what he always wanted to do, him acting without any restraint from his mind or his morality. It seems that what he's doing is strange though, yet it also greatly helps him relax. You see, I was in this forest to see if hypnosis could work on small animals for a paper I'm working on, then I found him, completely exhausted for some reason. I had proposed to help him relieve of some of his tension with hypnosis, something that worked wonderfully from what I have seen.

Tails, listening carefully to what she said, found himself intrigued by such a story, wishing to learn more about her theories.

-Okay. Why are you behind this tree then, does it even add anything to the hypnosis?

-Absolutely. You see, not all people completely open up after a first session. Some are still a bit shy and wants some privacy, so I got behind this tree to give him free reign of his action for a small period of time. Still, it has to be controlled and so I observe to make sure nothing bad happens to him. Still, I do not have enough sampling of my hypnosis on other persons or animals to properly confirm my theory. Mayhap you could help me on another theory I have, if I might be so bold as to ask for your help?

Tails, a bit uncomfortable at the thought, knew not how to say no, still a bit too shy around people he did not know, which was made worse by the fact that it was a pretty woman who was asking him such a thing.

-I can see your hesitation. Do not worry; I just wanted to test out if hypnosis also works on highly intelligent mind. I want to find out if a higher mind could properly resist a trance or if the proceeds of a trance are accelerated or slowed by a more imaginative and creative mindset. I do believe you'd fit the bill quite perfectly.

Blushing a bit at all the praise he was getting, Tails could not help his curiosity and his kindness, wishing to help this woman in her research. His scientific mind knew how tough it could be to gather the right momentum for some theories and researches.

-Okay, Rouge. I will help you. However, just promise you won't make me do that thing Sonic is doing. I don't know if I want to do that. I have your word you won't mess with my head too much?

-But of course, Mr. Prowler. Hypnosis is not like in fiction, I assure you. I cannot make people do things they normally wouldn't do. It helps them release some of their mental barriers, but if you would never do something, I cannot force you to do something against your nature.

-Very well...I'm ready.

Getting her pendant out of her cleavage, Rouge held it in front of Tails eyes as she began to swing it back and forth before his very eyes. Right from the start, she could see that Tails was actually willing to cooperate with her, his eyes following the motion of the pendant perfectly.

-That's good, Miles. You must follow the pendant go back and forth...back and forth...back and forth...concentrate on it as you follow it without breaking visual contact with it, letting the ray of the sun reflect on its surface...

Doing as asked, Tails had no idea on how much trouble he was, oblivious to what was actually happening. Following it as it was asked of him, it became easier with each swing he saw, with the sound of her voice helping him concentrate, as it was soft and sweet to his ears.

-Good. Listen to my voice and let nothing else but my voice and pendant gather your attention. You are making good progress, Miles. It pleases me very much.

Hearing her praise helped him greatly, as he smiled at the sound of her voice giving him comfort through all this. He had been a bit unsure, but the swinging pendant just felt good to his mind, letting him relax a bit.

-Relax...let your mind wander off a bit as you still focus your eyes and concentration on what I do and what I say. Now, I want you to sleep, to let your spirit stop resisting. I want you to relax completely as you continue visioning the pendant swinging before his eyes.

Hearing what she asked, Tails found it utterly easy to comply, as his eyelids grew very heavy, encouraging him to do as she said. Soon, his eyes closed together as blackness filled his sight, his mind giving him a vision of the pendant still going back and forth in an eternal loop.

-Good. You are a very cooperative subject. Now, for the test in question, I want you to answer me truthfully: do you find me pretty?

The question coming as a surprise, Tails found he wanted to just say what he had on his mind.

-Yes, I find you very pretty.

-Would you say I am the very projection of feminine beauty that you had always pictured, a truly alluring and gorgeous woman in her own right?

A bit influenced by her choice of words, Tails was manipulated as his mind processed Rouge beauty to another level in his view of looks.

-...Yes...

-Would you keep this opinion of me as you wake up from your trance?

-Yes.

-Then wake up, Miles.

Snapping her fingers gently, she saw him wake, feeling relaxed and a bit refreshed from this hypnotic experience. Seeing him look at her in a whole new way, Rouge could not miss the fact that he was blushing slightly. He had no true sexual discovery of himself yet, but his vision of beauty was still to be shaped. Looking at him, she pointed a finger toward him.

-Charm ray...

The pink heart-shaped beam hitting him by surprise, it immediately had its effect on him as his small blush turned to a whole face red in embarrassment. He found her stunning now, having fallen in love with how she looked. Now was the time to properly take care of the pesky boy genius.

-Would you help me one more time with my hypnosis, Miles dear?

Too happy to hear her angelic voice, Tails could not refuse her anything, wishing to please her in any way he could.

-Y—Yes Rouge. Anything you say!

-Then focus once more on my pendant...

Doing so, Tails promptly gathered all the focus he could on Rouge and her pretty little pendant. If getting hypnotized once more was what it took to be in her good graces, he would gladly do so.

-Look at it swing in an eternal pattern, the back and forth motion getting all your attention as my sweet voice drain your thoughts away from what is important...

Yes, he did not need to think if she could do it for him. He trusted and loved her after all, as she would never lead him astray.

-The more you hear my beautiful voice and follow my pendant, the more you realize you want to submit...to obey what I say...

Yes, that is what he wanted. If she said so, he would do everything to make sure what she said was the truth. If this could please her, then so be it.

-Now, I want you to become my slave and to acknowledge me as your mistress. It would please me most that you submit and obey me as fitting or your new name. You want to please me, don't you?

Her suggestions and choice of words assaulted his mesmerized mind, taking away any resistance he could have, as his spirit submitted willingly.

-I submit to you, Rouge. I shall obey...

Smiling at how easy this had proved to be, Rouge knew how to take advantage of this situation.

-Good. This pleases your mistress. Now, I want to make sure that you are listening very carefully. Are you willing to hear my commands for you?

-Yes, mistress.

-Very well. I want to make sure you never come near Sonic when he goes away from the group. Leave him be and do not take any interest in his activities. You will not trouble him when he is leaving, is it clear?

-I shall not approach or question him, mistress.

-Good. Now, I want you to forget everything that has happened here. You shall not remember what you saw, who you encountered and how you were deeply hypnotized by me. However, you will still retain that vision of a beautiful woman that I have integrated in your mind, do you understand.

-I never saw anything nor anyone here and I shall remember what my vision of a beautiful woman is.

-Good, now I want you to go back to your camp and sleep. Forget about me and how you saw Sonic act. When you wake up, you will feel refreshed and shall continue on your adventure with Sonic as if nothing had happened.

-Understood, mistress.

Doing as commanded, the hypnotized Tails walked away, getting out of her sight after having being dealt with. Rouge, relieved that he would not be much more trouble now, returned to Sonic, who had collapsed after having stroked himself too much, the pleasure having caused him to faint. Finding it a bit funny, she threw some sand on top of his seed on the floor, covering up the fact that he had ever masturbated here. Sure that he was still under the hypnotic influence, she knew that his mind would forget whatever had happened here, building up a scenario about why he was there.

Getting back behind the tree, she contacted Bill once more.

-Bill, It's Rouge.

-What happened?

-The little boy genius, Miles Prowler, had caught Sonic pleasing himself under my hypnotic influence?

-Oh, that's bad...

-Don't worry too much about it, I hypnotized him and made him forget about all of this. He won't be too much trouble in the future.

-Jesus, he's just 8 years old!

-Don't worry; I did not use the same technique on him that I used on Sonic. I am well aware that he's just a kid. I am not an immoral person, thank you very much...

-All right, sorry...Anyway, I have a new mission for you.

-So, now I have to gather the pieces of the Master Emerald, gather info on Sonic and do something else?

-Yes, we have a plan to make you infiltrate Dr. Robotnik entourage. That way, we'll be able to see just where he is, what he's doing and just who this black hedgehog is. Get back to base and we'll discuss it further.

Cutting the connection, Rouge left Sonic there, flying back in the sky. With a new mission like this, her troubles would never be over...


End file.
